


君死にたまうことなかれ

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Kenkeru, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 无自觉的暴君与掌控局面的阶下囚
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 3





	君死にたまうことなかれ

**Author's Note:**

> 伪·俘虏梗！  
> 疯狂OOC！！！  
> （对暴龙改造者进行迫害！  
> 逻辑漏洞大坑！大量私设！  
> 时间在贤岳一对一暴打回之后，孩子们对决基米拉兽之前！没更具体的设定了！
> 
> 20200526

指尖与静静伫立的屏障之间距离缩短至零的刹那，蓝白荧色光弧错乱闪烁，空气里响起炸裂声。

望见金发男孩吃痛地收回手，屏障另一侧，周身被沉重暗色包围的男孩流露出残忍的笑意。

“真是好久不见。”

对方那不知在得意什么的嘲讽语气滑过耳畔，高石岳用另一只手握住刺痛的手指，直到疼痛缓和至不会让他想要皱眉的地步，才冷冷抬眼，快速说道，“你的记忆力似乎不如报导宣称的那么优秀——还是你不愿回想起我们不久前才有过一次会面的事实？毕竟对你而言那不是什么愉快的经历。”

果然，对方如他所料地敛了笑容。隔着限制自己行动的屏障，高石岳能藉由紧绷的表情和姿态判断对方发怒的程度。

“我认为你最好有点作为阶下囚的自觉。”恨恨道，咬牙切齿地。

只有这种程度而已。

“阶下囚？不敢苟同。我认为你最好不要撤掉这个——”高石岳故意使用了与对方相似的句型，微微颔首示意将注意力集中在二人之间的屏障上，它不被碰触时只能经由光的折射勉强辨认其存在，“毕竟它在保护你，不是吗？我们都要感谢它能在这里，不然我们可能连基本的交谈都做不到，对吧，一乘寺贤？”实际上，交谈还是做得到的……应该吧，但如果行动没有受限，他多半会揍上去。再一次。

如此诉诸暴力行为——即使并非单向——无论如何并不妥当，并不会改善任何情况，高石岳心里清楚地明白，这不过是一种徒劳的发泄，同时，更为明晰地了解，自己一直在愤怒着的事实。

不久前，他错误地以为可以经由与暴龙改造者决斗熄灭怒火。但并非如此，是他想得太简单了。确实地确认过、对方什么都不懂、虚无之外没有在追求任何事物之后，高石岳心中的愤怒并没有消失。

深爱的世界受到伤害，裂成痛苦成为火种，青蓝的火焰静静燃烧，而面前造就这一切的人却对此无知无觉——

“明明同伙没有留下救你，吓得屁滚尿流逃走了，你的态度还真是能够这么嚣张啊。”

又来了。高石岳心想。

明明什么都不知道，什么都不懂，却幼稚地扮演了高兴的样子，到底在得意什么啊？

自己是留下了没错。然而，是高石岳让巴达兽离开，使自己独自身陷困境的。

这没有什么不能接受——为了守护无比重要的存在，奉献自己的生命自己的未来自己的全部，高石岳不止一次有过这种想法——并且，他坚决地、冷静地否定了这种做法。

迅速做出让巴达兽带着Digivice离开去寻求同伴帮助的判断，不是想要代替重要的搭档承受可能遭受的危险。只是，稍微想想便能明白，作为数码兽的巴达兽更可能遭到控制——目前对于他们所有人而言，绝对是最糟糕的情况之一。而他不同——他是无法被控制的，作为人类的优势，虽然很任性，但当他独自一人，他拥有选择。

面对既不是重要之人也不是倾慕之人、而是带来了破坏和伤害的、自身愤怒所指的对象，他选择不献上任何事物。

若要谈及后果——

“你知道人一旦没有食物和水，多久就会去死？”

“你既然这么了解数码世界，怎么不顺便关心下卫生清洁问题？”看见一乘寺贤愣了几秒才铁青着脸反应过来自己话里的意思，他冷冷一笑，“放心——你现在完全不用考虑太多。”

“这个状况不会持续太久的。”

高石岳断然道。

和主动变得孤身一人的你不同，我有同伴，尽管可能还不是很成熟、却已经非常可靠、是我深深信赖的同伴们。

仿佛在呼应高石岳的话语一般，霎那间，毫无前兆地，地面剧烈地摇晃，崩塌的声响几乎震碎鼓膜。

突如其来的爆炸导致的动荡中，暴龙改造者一踉跄，差点踩到自己的披风。

“什么？！”

数秒后，一切暂时平静下来。他们二人所在的区域没有受到明显的损害，不过，按方才的震荡程度，可以自由活动的某人不得不立刻前去主控室查看情况。

“你们干了什么！”没有通过限制对方讨得任何好处的一乘寺贤，冲高石岳咆哮。

可能吧。

高石岳神色冷漠地伫立在原地。

其实高石岳并不知道其他人会在什么时候发起行动——他将Digivice交给了巴达兽，D-terminal依然留在身边，但暴龙改造者在场时他不愿当着对方的面查看邮件。就结果而言，同伴们的动作比他想象的要快。

爆炸声响起震荡传来时，还有更早些时候，他的目光一直停留在一乘寺贤的脸上，未曾移开地专注着对方所展露的每一个细节。然而，那充满稚气的、单纯震惊的表情让他觉得十分可笑。

这个人像孩子一样大吵大闹，什么都不懂，抓起手边能够到的任何东西凶狠地扔出去，看见谁被砸得头破血流就哈哈大笑。过去没有谁能阻止他。为什么？高石岳冷静地看着一乘寺贤撇下自己，匆匆离开的脚步慌乱又无措，他的愤怒没有因此消失。只是，高石岳也确实为此感到……难过。

倘若，有朝一日，这个人能够理解所做的一切意味着什么……能否以失去珍贵之物为偿还？

将胸中阻塞着呼吸的复杂思绪暂且压下，高石岳现在需要处理眼下更为重要的事，他不像看起来那般颇有余力。

“好了——”等到那个深色的背影完全消失在视线中，高石岳深深地呼吸，低声鼓励自己。

其他人一定在担心。

巴达兽很快会过来吧。

刚才对基地发起的攻击并没有让屏障消失，他的行动仍然被局限在一张榻榻米大小范围内的。

一乘寺贤在场的时候，高石岳一直保持一只手握着另一只手的姿势。现在他松开了手，查看自己的指尖，检查自己第二次碰触屏障时感受到剧烈疼痛的位置。

此刻，疼痛早已消失，指间没有任何伤口。

他又检查了身上第一次接触屏障的位置。果然，那里也完好无损。

高石岳基本确认了——这个屏障不是陷阱，虽然由暴龙改造者不知出于什么目的制作，但不是专门为他们准备的，而是意外——一个意外，对于高石岳和一乘寺贤而言。

被困后，第一次试图离开，高石岳在接触屏障时看见电流般的光弧闪现，也感受到触电似的疼痛，可是在把Digivice由屏障内侧投掷给在外侧的巴达兽时却没引起任何反应。随后，身体的疼痛很快消失，衣服完好，他甚至没能找到伤口——没有淤青或是流血的痕迹。于是，怀抱某种猜测，他当着一乘寺贤的面进行了第二次尝试，并没有特意隐蔽地试探着对方的反应，而从对方表现上看得出，身为制作人的他毫无所觉。

高石岳不由得冷笑。

屏障上的、并非真实的电流。

这样的设置，仅仅是凭借痛楚来威胁他们，却不会造成实际的伤害，亦不会导致人类真正的死亡。

这并非有意而为——也就意味着，明明罔顾数码宝贝的生命，漠视祂们的痛苦，在面对人类时却不自觉或下意识地恐惧去伤害、恐惧于他人的死——同所有在现实世界普通活着人们一样，想必是恐惧因此而令自己受伤的缘故。

一乘寺贤他，选择依靠不知哪来的虚幻的假象、伪装成冷酷高傲的自己。

（这算什么啊、胆小鬼。）

长长地、缓慢地吸气呼气，安抚琴弦般绷紧的神经，高石岳内心暗暗催促。

集中精神。

巴达兽快来了，他知道的，他能感觉到，所以他必须加快动作，赶在任何一位同伴到来以前，结束这场赢面极大的赌局。

毕竟不能在大家面前做这种事啊。

那一瞬间说不定需要忍受像是快死掉般的强烈痛楚，但是，为了保护人类的生命而设定的阈值想必是存在的。

一定没问题的。

没有闭上眼睛，没有移开视线，毅然决然地，高石岳朝屏障走去。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于标题 
> 
> 摘自维基条例 与谢野晶子（中文）：  
> （……）后期在日俄战争中的作品则表现了反战和关注个人生命的主题。如写给弟弟的作品《君勿死去》（『君死にたまうことなかれ』）（……）


End file.
